Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of drying printing material in a printing machine.
The invention relates to a printing method according to which a printing material is conveyed through a printing machine, with the printing material being subjected to mechanical forces and influenced by devices treating the surface of the printing material. Especially dampening devices, drying devices, or cooling devices cause the outer dimensions of the printing material to change. The devices are adjusted manually, or they are connected to a control unit permitting an automatic control of the temperature of the drying devices or cooling devices, for example, or of the dampness of dampening devices as a function of the printing speed. For this purpose measuring sensors, in the form of temperature sensors or dampness sensors, are assigned to the respective devices.
Furthermore, it is known to inspect the surface of a printing material by means of an image-detecting unit after it has passed through a printing machine. The image signals are supplied to a control unit in which adjusting signals for operational processes are generated, the adjusting signals being directly supplied to the ink-metering elements, the devices providing dampening medium, and the register-adjusting devices. This ensures a high printing quality, but the changed outer dimensions are not taken into account.